Talk:Guardian
Maybe they replaced the Guardians with Grabbers in Dead Space Extraction.Did Guardians even appear in Dead Space Extraction. :There were no Guardians in Extraction (nor Wheezers, Dividers or Twitchers), but Grabbers do not in any way fill the same or a similar niche. They're not even similar to Drag Tentacles. SteveZombie 19:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) errr i dont know but them pods those gaurdians spit/vomit/deploy what ever.... apear ot be human babys...err embryos??? undevleoped human spawn...Specialist alpha 19:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ. They are most likely internal organs from the host... gory.. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : I see the pods as human embryos because like the lurkers they are both having similar tentacle and barb like projectiles as weapons. I also “thought” when near one as seeing “fused legs, arms, smooth face that appeared as if it were scared and warped. I think also the “young” guardians may be flytraps; flytraps may crawl to a wall and attach themselves to the flesh like growth. Then they may slowly turn into a guardian. I also think pregnants may be a apart of this, maybe since we see swarmers without their pregnant home, the pregnant might actually instead be the guardian, just maybe a purpose(sticking itself to a wall and generating “pods”) I don’t really feel strongly though about this but parts of the guardian like the head, appear to resemble the pregnants face(although pregnants have no jaw) I also think this because of the yellow like belly that spats out the pods. I don’t really want to stick to this but in a way I can see that the “young” guardians don’t have that belly nor to they have enough intact guts to create the pods tentacle like weapon...i just now edited this Specialist alpha 18:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, please structure your post properly using proper spelling and grammar. It is really hard for most of the users to actually understand what you're trying to say. :Secondly, it could potentially be your perception to see a face on those Pods (The eyes trick us all!). Are they really Babies? Could someone please confirm it by supplying a closeup to the Pods?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Immature Guardians The section of the article for "Immature Guardian Variant" has no citations, so I'm not sure whether or not to believe it when it says that the Immature Guardians plea for help, can be pulled off the walls, etc. I did see a YouTube video featuring an Immature Guardian making weak moans, but nothing along the lines of pleas for help. A comment on the video also restated the Immature Guardian section verbatim, so I don't know if that comment came from this page or vice versa. Can someone provide a video to confirm or deny the Immature Guardian claims? url for the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYavWOwYUP0&feature=related Frogger1093 00:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :The quote in that video's comments has been on the page since at least late September so it was definitely here first. SteveZombie 16:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks for that. I'm still wondering if there is any validity to the claims made in that section though. I don't have the game, so I can't exactly check for myself... Frogger1093 01:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC)